User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Online I met online--Rcisim319 17:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) playing online. you know trying again seeing if the connection works..Rcisim319 17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ..ok maybe later Rcisim319 17:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry im bored out my mind...i wish we could just brawl or something .Rcisim319 18:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} Falcon PAWNCH!!! }} }} }} }} What if? No. Newbie Alex51299 00:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alex51299 00:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alex51299 00:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) There's something in the air........ }} }} Can It be done by teh end of teh world? }} Help .}} Red Hot Fist *yawn* .}} hey blanky now do you feel like playing cause i am board...please? (mysims pc) Rcisim319 18:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Moo Moo .}} .}} 5327-2105-7422Rcisim319 16:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} ) anyways....have fun...}} so what are you doing later? Rcisim319 23:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} ) um hey were having a party in mysims pc online and youre the main guest so you have to come...}} OK but can do this before summer ends Rcisim319 00:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) .how did you do that?}} .}} .}} .}} HELP! I mean, Todd!!!! 11:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stinking Show Tunes stuck in my head... >_> .}} .}} .}} Nachoz with a side of butter :P }} .}} king of all plants and sorry about that double post. thanx for deleting it. }} Who is OmniCJ? LIMITED2GAL: Okay. IDK how to explain this, buttt... So i was in the chatroom with about 4-6 other users. At one point, around AM, 10:40 EST, i couldn't send what i typed anymore. so i quit the chatroom. When i came back, the others were returning as well, but saying things, like, "OMG what happend" "IDK". Apparently there was a glitch. But when Sarasue1 returned, they were someone "known as OmniCJ. None of us, even Sarasue, knew who Omni was, so researched who that was, but their page had no blog, talk page, and their front page said the "this page has no content, you can add a photo, etc." thing on it. BUT they did have an icon: Who is this mysterious OmniCJ? Again, im not sure how to report something like thiss... And sarasue said they got a message 3 times that related to connecting to a different server. here is a colab-picture i made of the blog AND omni's page( FULL-VIEW, PLZ): .}} .}} Hello Blankey it is pancakesbanana i am really new to this and i need help. how do you get a profile picture and text bubble Can you give me a plane ticket to New York? Hello, A user (called Sarasue1) has had a nasty racist remarks about the French (ie people like me) on the chatroom. Witnesses: Mayor and Lewleworange Zain. If you want more information, ask me or the two witnesses (I hope you will punish that user, which has already been banned ...) NicoL 09:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rob is an idiot who lives in a cup. He lives in that cup with three little frogs. Why? It's too slow for MySims PC. :B And that's not an opinion. It doesn't have enough GHz. So I have to play it on my mom's computer. And there's no way I can convince her to let me download GIMP on it. So... anyway, just update my moods. My new appearance is like my second one (the one with the green double-layer shirt) except with Travis's outfit and no glasses. Same poses as now.}} Do The Ini Miney Dance Make Wii and myself judges. }} Also, I'm just curious... what do you think about the Ace Attorney series in general?}} That's all you have to say for yourself? Um, curiously, what are you favorite games in order? }} By the way, I found out where that secret Wiki you were discussing about teh competition a long time ago. Well, yes, I was. And if you tell me your favorite games in order, I can tell you mine (since I'm close to finishing JFA and AJ:AA). By the way, Dahlia Hawthorne is teh best villain ever.}} Also, Rise from the Ashes, is my favorite AA case to date. #'AAI -' Really good. Interesting. Can't say much, other then I hated the last half of the last case. Alba... he's just a horrible villain in general. I-4 was my favorite. #'JFA -' Though I can't really say this was my favorite, I do like the emotinalness of this game. However, most of it was pretty depressing. The last case was my favorite... #'AJ:AA -' I was a bit disappointed with Polly as a character, due to lack of a backstory. But it was pretty interesting, and the last case was my favorite.}} Fffffffedule dub It makes me sad when people are mean to my country ... =( She said: "It's silly the French and their language", "Stop talking like that" and "I do not understand is I'm sick of this language." Sorry but I could not do a screenshot. NicoL 08:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) O RLY, YA RLY }} Help for MySims PC Hello! I have trouble with MySims PC. Can you help? I would like toconnect to internet with MySims PC having already used the serial number. But I can not. Can you help? NicoL 15:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ad Ad Adly Adly Ad Hello! If for some fun (with Mayor Zain), we both talk together, but not her. And if I think she wanted to show mean to me. AndMySims PC, thank you for the answer. NicoL 16:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) But why the upsets? I do not even know! I do not do anything to it! Suddenly, she was angry is was mean to my country! (basically, she insulted my country) NicoL 17:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cupcakes make your mom fart. I wish I could tell NicoL I'm sorry and tell him that it wasn't racist but he keeps saying I'm lieing to him.}} .}} Important Requests Request 1 *'File Name:' File:Jess the Pink Pirate Ninja.PNG *'Eyes:' Bean *'Hair & Color:' Ginny (brown) *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Odin *'Outfit:' Mikaida *'Face Tattoos:' Freckles and Swirly Blush *'Glasses:' None *'Mood:' /help *'Background:' Transparent Request 2 Same as Request 1 except Mikaida's hair and outfit. Replace the old Jess MySims file. Thanks. }} Um, help? I literally just signed up like 5 minutes ago... Can you please explain to me what I'm supposed to do first? Thanks... You see, I haven't done anything at all yet. Is there something that I need to read to understand what to do first? Oh yeah about the signing thing, can I just press the signature button like I'm doing this time? Sorry, I probably sound dumb, actually, I am dumb. Butterkins 03:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) All men wear masks. Whether over their faces, or over their hearts. }} }} Hey Blanky! I'm, um, tryin' to get an account on this wiki, but I don't see any flippin thing to click on. Can you help me? I know that, since I'm not a user, it'll be hard to reply, but could you just put something on your user page about it? PLEEEEEEZ WITH CHERRIES ON TOP???? From: the future user, Bandicootfan63 P.S. I'd be real grateful. Hi Blanky! I'm the idiot who didn't know how to get an account. Remember? Anyway, sorry about that. ARGH! Blanky, how do I make a friggin' word bubble!?? Pleez help!Bandicootfan63 13:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Ra-ha ringtone, pick up yer dang phone MySims Cutie 142 17:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) .}} But I don't want you to know where I am, because then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been~ Are you interested in playing Metroid? }} You should at least watch the movie, which is basically just the cutscenes form Other M all put together to make a 2-hour movie. It's good... YOU STILL HAVEN'T SEEN THE ETERNAL DIVA, HAVE YOU!?}} Tips? .}} Ok thanks!Bandicootfan63 19:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Mhm Can you plz finish my request ? To remind you: The sim above with moods Happy: Clapping Sad: Crying tears Angry: Steam coming out of ears Confused: Swirly eyes. Embarrassed: Blushing. Task: Writing on notepad. C.E.O.: Me wearing a suit with sunglasses. I might have added stuff just now . So, if you can do this soon, that would be great! Zanks!}} New Ad. }} Book of Ages Manic *Hello, Midnight here. ^__^ Uh huh, I'm back on for like...a minute. :P I was bored (kind of) and decided to stop in and leave you a message, which is bad because I was banning myself from this website and I'm going against my resolution. *shifty eyes* So...uh....anyway, just wanted to say hi and stuff. I kind of wish I hadn't have quit this wiki, because I wish I was still part of some RPs and such, but I'm still not coming back as of now. Perhaps once the fall comes, I may come back for a while...I dunno. But, anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I may stop in now and again like I have now to say hi and such. :/ So...I guess that's it. I'll try to remember to check my talk page for a reply...maybe...>_> Midnightblue05 19:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh, he's be inactive for so long that I barely consider him part of this RP anymore. }} }} Any ideas?}} }} But I have no idea how else we could motivate him to continue...}} }} Topic Jell-o Pudding Hare Hare Yukai Date with me~♥ )}} To Sailor Moon and back... And in case you're wondering, I was on the final two episodes, anyways. }} .}} .}} Explosions never make a sound Anyways, I must say, I prefer Ocean Eyes better then ATB&B. It's too... mixed. Like, I love Kamikaze and Angels, but I was sadly disappointed by Alligator Sky and Hospital Flowers (alright, I liked Hospital Flowers, but some of the lyrics were cheesy). I dunno. I also like [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RGaF3TaVbU Shy Violet], but I don't think it's technically on the album. Also, I was saddened to learn January 28, 1986 was not a song by itself.}} MySims PC At least im safe inside my mind .now could we play?}} Fruit Loops invaded my Lucky Charms I think i get how to make a word bubble now. Do i type the Template:Bandicootfan63 thing in the actual message at the beginning, or...am i wrong?--Bandicootfan63 23:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63